bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:EOS Day 24
One clear evening, the gang are still sailing in the deep seas. Gil: "Hey, Lapras." Lapras: "Yes?" Gil: "You've been swimming a while now." Oona: "Are you doing okay?" Lapras: "I'm fine. No need for concern. Because we're almost there. See! It's coming into view!" Molly: "What?" Lapras: "On the far horizon, do you see where the sea looks a little different?" The guppies looked out the horizon. Grovyle: "It's true! The waves...the waves are still twisted up!" Deema: "Lapras! Wh-what the heck is that?!" Lapras: "The edge of the gap in time. That is the portal through which we will go to de Hidden Land....Okay! Here we go!" The waves make him go faster until he was lifted from the water. Piplup: "Woah! Lapras!" Deema: "He's flying! Oh, he's flying!" Grovyle: "No! That's not it! This...this isn't flying! We're crossing the sea of time!" The gang are unknowingly approaching a piece of land floating over the water. Grovyle: "Lapras...! Is that it?! Is that the Hidden Land?!" Lapras: "Yes! That is the Hidden Land! we're going in!" The gang landed on the Hidden Land. Molly: "This...this is the Hidden Land..." Grovyle: "We finally made it here." Lapras: "Please...look ahead." Everyone does so. Goby: "Hey! What's that?!" Grovyle: "Is that...is that perhaps..." Lapras: "Yes. It's Temporal Tower." Grovyle: "...That's where Dialga is...That's where we have to go. The Time Gears have to be taken there." Oona: "But...if you look closely...that place..." Gil: "It...it seems to be floating in the sky!" Piplup: "I wonder how we're supposed to get there?" Lapras: "You must take the Rainbow Stone-ship." Deema: "The what?" Grovyle: "The Rainbow Stone-ship?" Lapras: "Yes. Far ahead, you vill find the Old Ruins. Where you will find an ancient, mystical vessel, the Rainbow Stone-ship. It will take you to Temporal Tower." Guppies & Piplup: "Thank you, Lapras!" Lapras: "This is the extent of that I can do for you. From here, you're on your own. Good luck on reaching Temporal Tower!" Goby: "Okay!" Piplup: "Guppies, Koffing, Grovyle!" Gil: "We don't have far to go now!" Molly: "Let's keep it up!" Guppies: "Yeah!" The gang set off into the Hidden Land. We cut to the Old Ruins. Gil: "Wow! This place is..." They pass by some Legendary Pokemon from previous areas. Piplup: "It's astounding! Look at it, guys!" Molly: "Look at all these marvelous paintings and inscriptions on the walls!" Grovyle: "Like Lapras said, this place is the Old Ruins...the Rainbow Stoneship should be here." Gil: "Yeah, that's right. Let's go in there!" The gang come out of the entrance and come to a flight of stairs. Goby: "What...the heck is this place?!" Grovyle: "I'm not sure myself, but...I would imagine...It must be the temple of the Old Ruins." Molly: "Let's head up these stairs." The gang went up the stairs and onto the very top. Grovyle: "This appears to be the top." Piplup: "Hey! Look here!" They looked down on the strange pattern on the stone floor. Grovyle: "The strange pattern is here too." Nonny: "There's a small indentation in the center." Oona: "I wonder what it's for...? Gil (to himself): "Oh? What's what...?" He shifts over to a tombstone-like object between the edge of the stairway. Grovyle: "Hm? What is it, Gil?" Gil: "I don't know...but this stone...tablet...There seems to be something inscribed here. What are these...? These strange runes...?" Grovyle: "This is inscribed with Unown letters. It's written in an ancient language." Molly: "Can you read it, Grovyle?" Grovyle: "Yes. I've researched extensively to learn about this." Goby: "Really?! Great! Quick! Read it!" Grovyle: "Don't be so impatient. Give me a minute..................................." Deema: "...So, big guy?" Grovyle: "..................................I've got it. It appears this place itself...this is the Rainbow Stoneship." Deema: "Say whaaaaaat?! This is it?!" Grovyle: "Yeah. That's right. There is an indentation there....Here it is. Piplup. This is where it goes. Fit that fragment with the strange pattern on it into the indentation." Piplup: "What? You want me to put the Relic Fragment in there?" Grovyle: "That's right. That will activate the Rainbow Stoneship. We can ride it to Temporal Tower...That's what it said on the tablet." Piplup: "Really?!" Grovyle: "Try it and see." Piplup: "Alright. I'll fit it into this hollow spot!" Before he has a chance of doing so, a voice was heard. A familiar voice. Voice: "That's quite enough of that." Grovyle: "Who...who's there?!" Sableye: "Wheh-heh-heh!" A gang of Sableye surrounded them. Gil: "The Sableye!" Dusknoir: "Ha-ha-ha! Bah-ha-ha-haaaaa!" He comes up the stairs. Guppies & Piplup: "Dusknoir!" Grovyle: "How did you get here?!" Dusknoir: "Humph...Quite simple, actually. I had Master Dialga warp us here directly. After all, I knew that you would inevitably come here. Waiting here spared us the bother of having to search for you." Grovyle: "Urgh..." Dusknoir: "Pfffff-ha-ha-haaaa! Unfortunately, you are coming back to the future with me. Sableye! Take them to the dimensional hole!" Sableye: "Wheh-heh-heh!" We cut to another area with the dimensional hole. Oona: "Hey! There's the dimensional hole!" Dusknoir: "Sableye! Into the dimensional hole with them!" Sableye: "Wheh-heh-heh!" Grovyle (quietly): "Psst...guys...girls..." Piplup: "Yes?" Deema: "Yeah, daddy-o?" Gil: "...We're with you!" The gang tried to attack the Sableye. Sableye: "Gyaaaaah!" Dusknoir: "Well, well...You display some puny resistance, knowing that it's insufficient?" Grovyle: "You expected anything less?" Dusknoir: "Humph. You leave me no choice. I'll simply defeat you here on the spot, then take you to the future. It makes no difference to me." Grovyle: "Urgh..." Dusknoir: "The odds are overwhelmingly stacked against you. How much resistance can you even serve up? Show me! Swarm them!" The guppies, with fury, attacked with their fists and tail fins. The girls thrashed the Sableye, while the boys clobbered Dusknoir. They're now seen on the floor. Dusknoir: "Gwoh...gwwwooh...gwwwwwoooooohhhhh!" Deema (kicking him): "Shut up! You're weak!" Dusknoir: "I...I...I...I...refuse to lose!" He punches the gang out of his way. Grovyle: "Gwah!" Goby: "Urf..." Dusknoir: "Humph. So foolhardy. You dared to challenge me? For all the effort in the world...with your stupid, puny power...you had no chance of winning from the start!" Molly: "Ugh..." Piplup: "...Dusknoir is truly tough, Molly." Molly: "He is..." Grovyle: "Don't give up! There's a way out of this!" Nonny: "That's easy for you to say..." Dusknoir: "Humph. You've done admirably well for those as pitiful as you...but it's all over now." (a mouth shows up on his abdomen) "This is...the end!" Goby: "No freaking way! The mouth on his stomach opened up!" Piplup: "Woah..." Grovyle: "H-he's going to do something!" Gil (to himself): "Is he going to unleash a move on us or what?! Jesus Christ, from that mouth on his stomach?!" (pauses, to himself) "Wait a second...the mouth on his tummy?! Th-that's it! This could work!" Gil looks around. Oona: "What is it, Gil?!" He whispers into her ear. Oona: "What?!" Gil: "Piplup...you, Koffing, and the big green guy combine your moves." Molly: "Force our combined moves down his stomach? What will we do?" Gil: "Well, we still got our powers from last time, so let's do it." Grovyle: "Is that possible?!" Oona: "There's no time! It's our one shot, Grovyle!" Dusknoir: "TAKE THIS!!!" He releases a big, dark orb of energy. Gil: "Now! GO!" The gang used their attacks to push back the orb. Dusknoir: "GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" (his body starts spewing smoke) "GWOH! GWWWOOOOHH! GWWWWWOOOOOOOHHHH!" He falls down. Deema: "We...did it..." Grovyle: "Dusknoir is...down...We've finally beaten Dusknoir!" Sableye: "Wheh...It can't be...Wheeh...Lord Dusknoir...Lord Dusknoir...was defeated!" All of them jumped into the dimensional hole, as they let out a, "Wheeeeh!". The gang approach the monster on the ground. Grovyle: "Humph. Your Sableye ran off. You just have no luck attracting reliable allies." Dusknoir: "Urgggh..." Grovyle: "Piplup." Piplup: "What is it?" Grovyle: "Go to the top of the temple. Put the Relic Fragment in that hollow spot. I want you to check if the Rainbow Stoneship actually works. Meanwhile, your friends and I will keep an eye on Dusknoir here." Piplup: "Alright, I'll do that." He walks off with Koffing following behind. Grovyle: "If the Rainbow Stoneship works, we can go to Temporal Tower. I hope it activates..." Dusknoir: "Urgggh..." Grovyle: "Don't move!" Deema: "And shut up!!!" Molly: "Deema!" Dusknoir: "Urgghh...Grovyle...kids...Is this really...? Is this really what you want? If history is changed...we Pokemon of the future will disappear..." Gil: "Wh-what? If history is changed...Pokemon of the future will disappear?" Dusknoir: "It won't be just me. All of you...the kids and Grovyle alike...Since you come from a future that will cease to exist, you will all disappear too...Is that really want you want?" Gil (whispering to the other guppies): "If we changed history, we'll disappear too?!" Molly: "I believe so." Gil: "Is Dusknoir...Is he...telling the truth?" Goby: "Grovyle!" Grovyle: "...It's true, guys. If we change history...we will disappear." Oona: "G-Grovyle!" Grovyle: "But...that doesn't matter...If it means restoring time...and bringing peace to the world! It's what I came to the past to do...Celebi too...She helped us, knowing that she will disappear if we succeed." Guppies: "Even Celebi?" Gil (to himself): "Oh! I recall, when we were in the future..." (Flashback to Day 19) Celebi: "Besides, if you would be so kind as to prevent the planet's paralysis...we'll finally be spared the agony of this world of darkness. My dear Grovyle, I will devote my whole life to achieve that end!" (End) Gil (to himself): "Ah! When Celebi said that she would devote her whole life...so this is what she meant..." Grovyle: "And, guys...you came with that same resolve. We came from the future fully accepting what would happen to us. But...the way you all are right now don't remember that resolve. I know this is coming as a great shock to the six of you. But...we have no choice in the matter either way. If we don't act, time will be destroyed. The planet's paralysis will begins. To bring peace to the world...we have to disappear. Try to understand, guys." Goby (to the other guppies): "...So that's how it was..." Molly: "We came to this world...with such a resolve...Knowing that if we succeeded...we would disappear..." Gil: "But...if we don't do something, the downfall of time can't be interrupted." Nonny: "That means...we have to do it." Deema: "Even if that means we must disappear." Oona: "We have to do it, no matter what." Grovyle: "Oh, guys...But...there's just one thing...One things changed for us by coming to this world. It's true that we had the resolve to complete our mission. That was true when we first came to this world...But we had absolutely nothing to lose. And nothing to go back to. But...this changed for you when you guys came...You found a friend and partner in Piplup and Koffing. Those two look up to you. If they found out that you might disappear...I'm sure they'll be crushed. They have a good spirit. But...if the future is altered and you disappear...Piplup and Koffing will...they will be...left all alone." Molly: "We finally understand." Gil: "If we change history...we will disappear. And if we leave...Piplup and Koffing will be..." Oona: "Oh my..." ---- We cut to the top of the Rainbow Stoneship. Piplup: "Koffing, here it is. It's this hollow spot. The Relic Fragment is supposed to go into this spot. That will stimulate the Stoneship, like Grovyle said...It's worth a try." Piplup placed the Relic Fragment in the hollow spot. The floor starts blinking blue. Piplup: "Ahhh! It moved!" Back with the gang, the guppies saw the blue flash in the distance. Deema: "What was that...?" Grovyle: "They've done it! That noise...It had to be the sound of the Rainbow Stoneship activating!" Dusknoir: "...Gwoh!" (gets up) "GWWWOOOOOHHHH!" He punches the guppies to the far side. Guppies: "Ahhhh!" Dusknoir (angry): "I won't...You'll never change history!" He attacks. Guppies: "AHHHHH!!!" The guppies look to see that they weren't being attacked. Goby: "Oh snap! Grovyle got attacked!" Grovyle: "Urrgggghhh!" Oona: "Oh no! Grovyle!" Dusknoir: "So you defended the gups, Grovyle?! That's taken a heavy toll on you! Very well! You're going down first!" Grovyle: "Uwroh...wrooooooooh!" He pushes the monster close to the dimensional hole. Dusknoir: "Wh-what are you doing?!" Grovyle: "Urrggh...Dusknoir! I'm...I'm taking you with me...We're going back to the future!" Dusknoir: "Wha..." Guppies: "What?!" Grovyle: "Guys! It's up to you now!" He throws down the Time Gears. Dusknoir: "Gah! Those are...!" Guppies: "The Time Gears!" Piplup (in the distance): "Okay, guys! The Rainbow Stoneship is set to go!" He and Koffing come to the scene. Piplup: "Oh my God! What's happening?!" Grovyle: "Piplup! Koffing! This is it for me! I'm taking Dusknoir...back to the future!" Piplup: "Seriously?! Wh-what?!" Grovyle: "I can never come back here again. Watch your friends...promise me!" Piplup (teary-eyed): "B-but...! Take you place, Grovyle...? We can't!" Grovyle: "You must and you will. Because you can, Piplup. The eight of you are...the greatest of combinations." Dusknoir: "Gwoh! Unhand me! Release me!" Grovyle: "We're almost there! Quiet!" Silence. Grovyle: "...Guys! Take care, all of you! I was lucky to have known you. Though the parting hurts...the rest is in your hands!" Guppies: "Grovyle!" Grovyle: "Sorry for the holdup, Dusknoir!" He and Dusknoir get pulled into the dimensional hole. Dusknoir: "Gwaaaaaah!" The dimensional hole disappears, but the Time Gears are still on the floor. There was five of them. Oona (teary-eyed): "Ugh...Grovyle...why?" Piplup (teary-eyed): "Yeah...why?" Molly: "Grovyle..." The sound gets louder. Piplup: "The sound of the Rainbow Stoneship...it's getting louder..." Gil: "...The Rainbow Stoneship...it looks like it's gonna move..." Piplup (teary-eyed): "But...Grovyle...Grovyle..." Oona (tearful): "...It's sad..." Molly (tearful): "I'm too sad..." Deema (tearful): "...To even move..." Piplup: "But..." Goby: "Right...If we don't hurry, the Rainbow Stoneship might just leave without us..." Gil (sigh): "Grovyle..." Nonny: "We may be sad...but right now..." Molly: "We'd better go.......The Time Gears..." Piplup: "We'd better gather them up." (gathers up the Time Gears) "Wait for us in the future, Grovyle!" Oona: "We'll stop the planet's paralysis..." Deema: "We'll change the future into a better world. A world in which Grovyle can live happily!" Molly: "We won't fail!" Gil: "But...what Dusknoir said..." (Flashback) Dusknoir: "Is this what you really want? If history is changed...we Pokemon of the future will disappear..." (End) Gil: "That's right...If the future is changed..." (to himself) "...Grovyle will disappear...and...me, Molly, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny will disappear too..." Piplup: "Hey, guppies. The last thing Grovyle said to you all..." (Flashback) Grovyle: "Though the parting hurts...the rest is in your hands!" (End) Oona: "His last words...parting hurts..." Goby: "I understand that feeling. I understand how it hurts." Piplup: "Grovyle was partners with you guppies for a long time." Nonny: "I think it must have hurt Grovyle terribly to leave us." Oona: "That may be what he meant..." Molly: "But no. That isn't it. Grovyle's last words...they weren't about us and Grovyle." Deema: "He meant all of us. The eight of us." Gil: "Grovyle said what he did..." (to himself) "...Because he knew that me and my friends would have to leave Piplup and Koffing eventually. When history is changed...my friends and I will disappear. Our times together with Piplup and Koffing is ending...this is our last adventure." Piplup: "Yo, friends! We have to do this for the heck of Grovyle's sake! Let's go to Temporal Tower!" Team: "YEAH!" ---- The camera cuts to the Rainbow Stoneship. Deema: "Eeeeek! It's getting louder!" Molly: "It's about to move! Let's get on it, quick!" The team got on the platform. It started to detach and levitate from the top. The platform flies off into the sky, leaving a trail of rainbow colors. Piplup: "Hey! Look at that! Temportal Tower!" Gil: "Fianlly...we're on our way...we're going there..." Cut to a narrow edge of a cliff, and the Rainbow Stoneship lands next to it. The team got off and went down the path. Molly: "We're nearly there, team!" Goby: "There's no turning back now." Piplup: "Hey! Up there..." Nonny: "The top of Temporal Tower is glowing red..." Deema: "...What could that be?" Gil: "Let's hustle already!" The team rushed off and reached to a blue and silver structured tower glowing red. Gil: "This is...this is the entrance to Temportal Tower." The ground shakes. Oona: "Ahh! The ground's shaking!" The shaking stopped. Molly: "...Did it settle down...?" Goby: "What was that tremor anyway?" Piplup: "Hey! That reminds me! Grovyle once said something about this! He said that time started going out of control everywhere because Temporal Tower began collapsing." Nonny: "So that tremor we just felt...Temporal Tower could be collapsing as we speak..." Gil: "We have to hurry, team!" The team cut into the Temporal Tower, then they traveled into Temporal Spire. Camera cuts to Temporal Pinnacle. Deema: "Is this...is this the top of Temporal Tower?" Lightning! Gil: "Ahhh! Lightning!" (looks up) "Holy! Look at the sky, everyone!" The clouds turn red and swarmed about. Goby: "That's incredible! Red clouds are swirling!" The area began tremoring. Piplup: "Oh God! It happened again!" Molly: "This tower feels like it's going to shake apart any moment! Now, let's hustle, team!" The team come to a towered pedestal. Oona: "Look! Over there!" They see five large panels with glowing red lines. Gil: "...What could this be? It has a strange, mystical feel...And...there's a big circular pattern...Inside are indentations that look like they've been dug out...what is this...?" (to himself) "...Wait a second. The gouged-out indentations...there are five in all. Five slots...that means...!" (out loud) "Guys, those Time Gear...and the five slots..." Piplup: "What? Five slots?" Gil: "Yeah! And we've got five Time Gears!" Piplup: "That's it, dude! If I set the five Time Gears into these five slots...we might prevent time from stopping! Okay, I'll do it!" A struck of lightning beats down next to the team and sends them flying away from the pedestal. Then it gets dark. Deema: "Ahhh! It turned dark all of a sudden!" GRRRRRRRRR.... Voice: "SO! IT'S YOU! YOU SEEK THE DESTRUCTION OF TEMPORAL TOWER!" Molly: "What?! You're wrong! We're here to prevent time from stopping!" Voice: "TIME...STOPPING..." (lights go back on) "TIME...GRRR-OOOOOO!" A gigantic legendary Pokemon appears. Guppies & Piplup: "Dialga!" Dialga: "GRRR-OOOOOO! YOU! YOU DARE TO BRING RUIN TO THE TOWER!" Oona: "No! That's wrong! We want to prevent the Tower from collapsing..." Dialga: "SILENCE! GRRR-OOOOOO! FOR ALL THOSE WHO THREATEN TEMPORAL TOWER...I WILL SHOW NO MERCY! GRRR-OOOOOO...OOOOOH!" Piplup: "It's no use, team! He's not listening to us at all!" Nonny: "Dialga is losing control because time is breaking down!" Piplup: "But..this isn't like Primal Dialga in the future..." Molly: "He's not yet fully consumed by the power of darkness! There's still a chance that Dialga can be brought back to reason! There's still hope!" Goby: "Here he comes, guys!" Dialga: "GRRR-OOOOOO!" The guppies, with all their fury, charged towards Dialga and mauled the monster with punches, kicks, and random objects to hit him with as they evaded his attacks. Soon, he's unable to battle. Dialga: "GRRR-OOOOOO...OOOOOH!" He was tremoring a bit, then fainted. Gil: "We...did it..." Dialga: "GRR...GRRRRRR..." Piplup: "Okay, guys! It's time! While Dialga is still down, I'll go put in the Time Gears." As he sets off, the ground shakes again. Piplup: "Ahhh! This...this tremor is the worst it's been!" Nonny: "Temporal Tower is...Temporal Tower must be nearing total collapse...!" Molly: "If that were to happen...the destruction will accelerate..." Guppies: "Until the planet' is fully paralyzed!" The quake gets so severe the pillars crack and fall apart and huge holes are appearing. Piplup: "Oh God! I've got to hurry..." The team went to the five slots. Piplup: "Oh God! The floor's heaving...it's hard to put the Time Gears into place!" He puts the Time Gears in place. Piplup: "Done! They're all set!" The slots now have glowing blue lines. The tremor gets stronger and Piplup falls off the pedestal. Piplup: "Ahhhh! Wh-why?! I put the Time Gears where they're supposed to go! Why won't the quake stop?!" Gil: "Maybe we're..." Piplup: "It can't be, dude...was I too late...? Will Temporal Tower continue to collapse...?" Oona: "Is it too late...to stop the planet's paralysis...?" The quakes become extreme, and purple thick lightning bolts struck the tower and more of the area is destroyed. Guppies & Piplup: "AHHHHHH!!!" Then there was a white light. Everything was completely silent. Gil: "Oh God...this is..." The light clears and everything, even the tremors stopped. Even Dialga was nowhere in sight. Gil: "Where?" He turns around and saw his friends on the ground. Gil: "Guys!" They all got up. Molly: "Hey...Gilly..." Goby: "Wh-where...?" Dialga: "THIS IS...TEMPORAL TOWER." Guppies & Piplup: "Ahh! Dialga!" Dialga: "YOU HAVE NO CAUSE FOR ALARM. I HAVE REGAINED MY REASON." Piplup: "Huh?" Dialga: "TEMPORAL TOWER HAS TAKEN HEAVY DAMAGE...BUT IT HAS SURVIVED. NOW, OBSERVE." A small orb of light appears and shows a clear blue sky and bushes waving to the wind. Molly: "This is..." Nonny: "Dialga must be showing us this...he must be using telepathy to do so." Then we see leaves drop water. Gil: "This...must be Treeshroud Forest. But it's not the same!" Goby: "When we were in Treeshroud Forest, time was stopped!" Oona: "Time is...moving again!" Everywhere, even Treasure Town, was back to normal and everyone was ecstatic. Then we see Temporal Tower in its damaged form. Deema: "Look at Temporal Tower. It seems to be badly damaged...but...it's still standing!" Nonny: "Temporal Tower didn't collapse..." Oona: "It survived!" Dialga: "TEMPORAL TOWER SURVIVED THE CRISIS. TIME HAS RETURNE TO NORMAL HERE...THUS, TIME HAS RESUMED IN PLACES WHERE IT HAD STOPPED. BECAUSE YOU STOPPED THE RUIN OF TEMPORAL TOWER...THE PLANET'S PARALYSIS HAS BEEN PREVENTED. THE WORLD'S PEACE...HAS BEEN RESTORED." Guppies & Piplup: "Really?!" Molly: "We did it, team! We finally did it!" Oona: "We brought peace to the world!" Dialga: "ALLOW ME TO THANK YOU. I THANK YOU FOR REACHING THE HIDDEN LAND...YOU HAD THE COURAGE TO STAND UP TO ME, EVEN AS I RAGED OUT OF CONTROL...AND YOU PREVENTED THE RUIN OF TEMPORAL TOWER IN THE HECK OF TIME. THANK YOU. ALL THIS, I OWE TO YOU." Piplup: "Dialga..." Dialga: "BUT ALL IS NOT YET AS IT SHOULD BE...IT WILL TAKE TIME. I MUST SEE TO THE REPAIR OF TEMPORAL TOWER. THE HIDDEN LAND, TOO, HAS BEEN RAVAGED...BUT THE RAINBOW STONESHIP SHOULD STILL BE OPERABLE...AND LAPRAS SHOULD BE AWAITING YOUR RETURN." Piplup: "Okay! Let's go home, team! Back to Treasure Town!" ---- As Team Crayon Prixers goes down the path to the Rainbow Stoneship, the guppies sighed. Piplup: "What's the matter, guys? Let's hurry." Gil (to himself): "My body feels heavy..." Goby (to himself): "So...heavy...why?" The guppies were strugging to move. Then the tremors came back, and in a few seconds it stopped. Piplup: "It settled down...I guess things are still settling back to normal...Let's go, guys." A glow surrounds the guppies. Deema: "Woah! This light..." Molly: "Oh...finally...the time has finally come..." Oona: "Our times with Piplup and Koffing...ends now..." Piplup: "Guys! Why are falling behi --- oh my God! Guys? What is it? What the heck is the glow...?" Gil: "Sorry, Piplup, ol' buddy." Nonny: "We've kept this to ourselves for a long time..." Molly: "It looks like...we have to say goodbye..." Koffing: "What?!" Piplup: "What?! Goodbye?! What do you mean?!" Molly: 'Dusknoir told us. If we changed the future, the Pokemon from the future would disappear...That's why...we're destined to disappear too, even though we're not actually Pokemon." Piplup: "Huh? What? But why?" Koffing: "Why?" Piplup: "I don't get it!" Goby: "Thank you for everything." Molly: "We, the Bubble Guppies, are going to disappear from here now...But, Piplup...we'll never forget you." Piplup: "Woah, woah, woah...I only made it this far because you were with us, guys. Don't you understand...? You guys made us strong..." (tearful) "If you guys go....we'll...I don't know...what to do..." Nonny: "No, Piplup. You and Koffing will have to be strong together. Believe! You have to go home..." Goby: "Tell everyone about what happened here. So that...nothing like this happens ever again." Piplup (tearful): "God dang it...guys..." Gil: "Looks like we're about to take off now...the light is getting stronger..." Koffing (tearful): "Don't! Don't...go..." Gil: "And you too, little guy. Thank you for everything." Deema: "I'm glad we got to train together at the guild..." Oona: "And I'm glad we got to go on adventures together..." Molly: "And I'm also glad...that we get to know you guys." Piplup (tearful): "Wait...guys..." Nonny: "We're sorry. We're so lucky that we were your friends..." Piplup: "I feel the same, for all of you! To me, you guys...you're...more important than anything..." Guppies: "Yes...we feel the same way." Molly: "Piplup...even after we disappear from here...we will never forget you..." Piplup: "If you guys disappear, then...then...I will, too!" Goby: "What are you saying?" Piplup: "I'm going to..." (looks at the door and down at the cliff) "Guys...put me and Koffing in that door and push the door down that cliff..." Deema: "Dude, no. Don't banished yourself." Piplup: "I must..." The guppies watched as Piplup jumps into the door.and the door fell down It was a super long way down. The light takes the guppies into the sky. They saw Koffing as he disappears into the door near the town. He never came back out. Gil: "No...no...I think he banished himself..." Oona: "But who will tell everyone at the guild?" Molly: "I can't believe I'm saying this, but...no one is. Maybe everyone at Treasure Town and at the guild will find out...when they hear our voices..." Deema: "By telepathy?" Molly: "Yep." Goby: "And the toswn...we're getting further away from it..." Gil: "And Koffing and Piplup...we're getting farther away from them. I can't believe they banished themselves." Oona: "I know..." Nonny: "So unbelievable..." Narrator: "And so, the Bubble Guppies, Koffing and Piplup...finally succeeded in their mission...and saved the world from disaster. The guppies departed from the town...and finds their way to a dark portal they fell through from the beginning. They finally found the portal and were sucked in...They flew through the middle of nowhere, and finally reached Bubbletucky. They were still thinking about their friends and their suicidal deaths; Piplup had fell got a banishment and Koffing was banished too. The guppies told their story through telepathy, everywhere in the Town and even in the guild. the Town returned to its cheerful routines...the scars from the planet's injures slowly healed...and peace returned to the world. Although, Piplup and Koffing's ghost roams around, doing no harm.The guppies are happy to be home and they break their bread." Guppies: "We love our bread,we love our butter,but most of all we love each other." Narrator: "Anything is mostly fun of what they had they brush their teeth and went to bed." We cut to the guppies's room, with Molly and her friends staring out the window in her pjs. Molly: (Tearful). Gil: "Molly what's wrong tomorrow is gonna be a better day here and you have the harmony and lots too." (Song: If you believe in you) *GIl: "When I look a you I see So much possibility Forget your doubt just sit then breathe Future's bright together too If you believe in you Like I believe in you You know you have the power to make your dreams come true When I play your song I hear heavenly harmony so crystal clear Please don't give up don't disappear We're count on you just singing through All: If you believe in you Like I believe in you You know you had the power to make your dreams come true Gil: Look at yourself through my and you realize The only you got to do is believe like I believe in you All: if you believe in you Like I believe in you You know you had the power to make your dreams come true If you believe Like we believe If you believe In You (Song ends) Narrator: and so the guppies went to sleep wishing they would go to the town someday and it's truly fun when they're together and the guppies all pretend to snore.and that's all there is there isn't anymore." End of special. Category:Bgmd: eos